koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Jackal
Jackal (ジャッカル) is a minor villain in Fist of the North Star who appears in the Koei adaptation, Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage 2. He leads a group of outlaws in search of a town they can use for a headquarters. History Jackal is first seen in a bar, watching Kenshiro battling his thugs when they try to recruit him for their gang. In the wake of the fight, he berates and kills two of the survivors for trying to fight a clearly superior opponent. When Taki secures Kenshiro's aid in digging a well for Bat's adoptive mother, Toyo, Jackal overhears and decides to take the village for his new base. Jackal takes his gang to the outskirts of Toyo's village, where they observe Kenshiro breaking open a new well for the villagers. He decides to wait until Kenshiro leaves the village before making his move, hoping to avoid a fight with the master of Hokuto Shinken. Unfortunately for Jackal, several of his less cautious thugs immediately rush into the village to plunder its water, alerting Kenshiro to possible trouble after he fights them off. Despite this setback, Jackal is able to proceed with his plan once Kenshiro, Bat, and Rin finally leave the village. While leading his gang, he is targeted by Toyo's rifle, but the old woman only succeeds in glancing Jackal's forehead and knocking him off his motorcycle. Infuriated, Jackal stabs Toyo with his arm blade and claims the village for his own. When his new lieutenant, Fox, suggests hanging the children in front of Toyo, Jackal cheerfully agrees, only for Kenshiro to arrive and begin fighting off the outlaws. Jackal straps dynamite to several children, forcing Kenshiro to save them while he flees with the rest of his gang. Unbeknownst to Jackal, Toyo would sacrifice herself to save the last of the children, and an enraged Kenshiro swore vengeance for the old woman and her young charges. After killing Fox and finding Jackal's location, the Hokuto Shinken successor revealed himself to Jackal and declared his intent to repay the suffering Jackal had inflicted on others. Rightfully fearing for his life, Jackal flees inside Billne Prison, a building built to house the worst of the worst before the nuclear war. Hoping to save himself, he called upon his giant "younger brother", Devil Rebirth, to fight Kenshiro. When his brother is defeated, Jackal is crushed in his brother's grasp after he lights dynamite intended to be hurled at Kenshiro. Unable to escape the weight of the giant, he dies in the explosion. Fighting Style Like most of the outlaws plaguing the post-apocalyptic world, Jackal fights dirty in order to take his enemies out as quickly as possible. However, he is smart enough to know when he is outmatched and generally avoids fights he cannot win - notably, he is one of the few villains in the series to actively try and avoid confronting Kenshiro. As he tells his minions, "the best way to stay alive is to avoid fighting people stronger than you are". Jackal has no apparent skill in martial arts, but compensates with a variety of weapons hidden on his person. In addition to large blades hidden in his bracers, he carries a seemingly-endless supply of dynamite that he will use at any opportunity. In the anime, Jackal names his fighting style Nanto Bakusatsu Ken ("South Star Explosive Kill Fist"). External Links *Hokuto Renkitōza wiki profile Category:Fist of the North Star Characters